


hasetsu's katsuki yuuri

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Viktor leaves for Russia before Yuuri so that he could prepare the apartment for both of them, and put together his programs for the rest of the season, since he'd chosen to compete. Yuuri has to stay in Japan to finish his season, despite desperately wanting to be with his coach and fiancé. Viktor throws together a surprise - wouldn't it be great if as much of Hasetsu as possible could come to one of Yuuri's competitions?





	hasetsu's katsuki yuuri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [complexities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexities/gifts).



> this is a fic gifted to [discord-ant](http://discord-ant.tumblr.com) who won my giveaway i had a few months ago <333 first of all, thank you so much for waiting so long ajslkfdsa i've had a busy few months i'm glad that you're so supportive asjlkfsa
> 
> thank you so much for always supporting me??? like the fact that people actually wanted that giveaway was unreal and your prompt was so cute and just asjdfdsalkf thank you so much. thank you. i can't say it enough times honestly.
> 
> anyway, the prompt was:  
> "how about (in a very improbable series of events) sometime in the future Yuri is competing in Japan close to home, and the entire town of Hatetsu literally shuts down for one day to attend his free skate. I do mean literally. An entire section of seats is filled by all Hatetsu's inhabitants, and at first no one finds that strange, but during practices or breaks you can hear people in that section asking each other about the rules of skating or "what do you call that type of jump? a twizzle?" and everyone else is flabbergasted because who spends so much money to attend a competition for a sport that they know nothing about? Cue Yuri entering the ice for his practice, and the cheering is so loud that it's like a wall of noise. He's emotional, gives a good performance, and afterwards he sits squished in the Kiss and Cry with his family and coach to receive his season's best score. As it turns out, the person who arranged everything and paid for everything was Victor of course. Is that too fluffy and unrealistic?"
> 
> i slightly changed it but i hope it's still close enough ajslkdfas;;

“I emailed it to you, and your passes should be under my name now. If they try to fight it, just call me, and I’ll talk to them,” Viktor was saying as Yuuri walked down the stairs, leaning across the table in an animated conversation with Minako. “Really, if you need anything while I’m in Russia, please don’t hesitate to call. I’m excited!”

“He’ll be excited too. You’ve put a lot of work into this,” Minako responded and Yuuri raised his eyebrows, trying to stay hidden for another second, but Viktor looked up at the sound of his footsteps and smiled brightly, waving toward him.

Yuuri couldn’t help but raise his hand to wave back at his fiancé, walking over to him and sitting down by his side. Viktor leaned over to kiss Yuuri quickly, and a soft laugh escaped Yuuri, wrapping his arms sleepily around Viktor’s waist. Viktor was leaving for Russia in a few days so he could prepare his apartment for Yuuri to move in, as well as train with Yakov as much as he could before the end of the season, so he’d be ready for the few competitions he’d be able to squeeze into.

Yuuri was already dreading him leaving, and so was trying to soak in as much affection and care and contact from Viktor as he possibly could before Viktor left. “What are you two talking about?” he asked, resting his head on Viktor’s shoulder so that he was able to see Minako across the table.

“Nationals,” Viktor said simply, turning his head to kiss Yuuri’s cheek, just as starved for attention as Yuuri was. “I was making sure that she knew what to do, since she volunteered to coach you. You’re going to do so well.” Viktor took Yuuri’s right hand, bringing the ring to his lips. “Bring a gold medal back to Russia? And then we can plan a nice wedding for the next off-season. I bet Yuri would like to come back to Hasetsu, and see Yuuko and the triplets again, and Yakov would –“

“One thing at a time, Vitya.” Yuuri blushed, keeping his eyes firmly away from Minako for their conversation. “What did you send her?”

“Your practice routine! I wanted to make sure that she knew what I thought you should be doing, though she’s free to change it if she wants to. We’re thinking maybe you could do something more artistic next year, and she could help choreograph, so I want her to try that with you, if you want to, for the remaining competitions.” Viktor was cheery as he picked up his chopsticks, much more skilled than he had been when he first came to Hasetsu, starting to eat the food in front of him.

The day that Viktor had to leave, he had gotten out of bed early, which Yuuri wasn’t the happiest about. He wanted to cuddle with him for as long as possible since they had so long apart from each other now. He came downstairs to Viktor talking with Minako about something and he muttered under his breath, walking behind Viktor and wrapping his arms around him. Viktor didn’t even try to be vague about the fact that he was changing the subject in his conversation with Minako.

Why were they keeping secrets from him when Viktor was _leaving_? Yuuri pressed his face into his fiancé’s back, huffing out his breath. “Come to bed with me until you leave,” he mumbled, tiredly resting against Viktor’s back.

“I just have to finish talking to Minako, and then I’ll come back, Yuuri. I want nothing else than to spend the rest of my time here with you.” He turned around to kiss Yuuri, which appeased him for now, and he went back to bed, lying there to wait for Viktor to return, rolling over onto his side as he waited. Viktor came back ten minutes later and immediately tugged Yuuri into his lap, kissing him softly.

Yuuri lost himself to the kisses for longer than he realized, Viktor’s alarm sounding not long after, saying that he had to leave for the airport soon. Yuuri sighed, resting his head against Viktor’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. “You’ve gotta go,” he sighed.

“I’ll call you when we get back. We can talk most nights? And I’ll call before your competitions. You’re going to do so well. Make Hasetsu proud.” Viktor kissed him again, slowly pulling his arms away from Yuuri so he could grab his suitcase, whistling for Makkachin to follow.

“And you?” Yuuri asked, leaning down to pet Makkachin as well, pressing kisses in her fur and promising to miss her when she was gone.

“What about me?” Viktor looked genuinely confused, which brought a blush to Yuuri’s cheeks.

“Make you proud?” Yuuri explained. He knew that his family and his hometown was important, but… Viktor was his coach, and was going to marry him. He had to know that most of his skating was _for_ him at this point. Yuuri just wanted to make Viktor proud with these programs, so they’d be able to get married, and they’d have an amazing season together next year in Russia.

“Yuuri, just you continuing to skate makes me proud.” Viktor walked forward, taking Yuuri’s right hand in his own and kissing his ring. “You’ll be in Russia before you know it. Be good for Minako,” he teased.

Yuuri laughed, hugging Viktor one more time. “And you be good for Yakov?” Viktor laughed, waving as he left the room. Yuuri fell back into the bed, waiting there until it was time for him to go to practice, dragging his feet along, but then skating his heart out, wanting to make sure that he could skate his best at this competition. He had worked so hard this season, and he wanted to show his country just how much he had improved from the past season.

The days seemed to drag on until it was time for All Japan. Day after day, going to practice and listening to Minako correct what she could of his programs. Going to sleep with Viktor on the phone, telling Yuuri about everything that they were doing in Russia. Waking up to pictures of Viktor’s apartment, or Makkachin doing varied things in Russia. There was even one picture of Yuri Plisetsky that Yuri clearly did not consent to, sitting at the rink wearing the tiger sweater that he had bought in Japan and playing some game on his phone.

And then came the day that he had to get onto the phone, and the days that he had to skate his heart out at practice. Yuuri woke up in his hotel room early the morning of his short program, ready to skate. At least, as ready as he was going to be. He got ready quickly that morning, going to the rink with Minako, breathing calmly as they walked.

Once he was standing at the side of the rink, he was handed his phone so that he could call Viktor. He just held the phone to his ear, staring out onto the ice, and letting Viktor speak to him. It was all of the same things that he normally said before a competition, but with the background noise of another rink and the graininess of a phone call. It still let Yuuri focus his thoughts on the conversation before him.

“I love you,” Viktor said into the phone. “And, as your coach, I believe in you. You’re going to do well. Show everyone Hasetsu’s Katsuki Yuuri. Blow them away. I know you can! I’ll be watching the stream the whole time, and be right here when you’re done, I won’t even hang up. I love you,” he repeated.

Yuuri laughed softly, holding the phone to his ear for a second longer, waiting until it was time for him to go onto the ice. “I love you too. Keep watching me.” He handed the phone over to Minako, blowing kisses in the direction of the camera before he stepped out onto the ice.

It had been a long time since he had skated without the direct coaching and support of Viktor, but he knew that he still could. Especially since he knew that Viktor was watching, and that he’d still get to hear his voice after it was done, even if he wouldn’t get the comforting touch he’d grown so accustomed to stepping off of the ice into. Yuuri moved his arms into the opening pose, drowning out thoughts of Viktor.

He skated the program smoothly, barely stumbling over one of his jumps, but the rest was smooth and… well, almost perfect. At the point where he knew it _would_ be perfect by Worlds. As he slid into his last pose, he felt his breathing heavy with the excitement and exertion from the program, smiling and waving at the people in the stands. The applause was louder than he ever remembered it being for a competition, but this _was_ the first time that he’d done well in an actual competition in Japan, maybe this was just the excitement that he should expect from now on.

He skated off of the ice, straight to Minako, who handed him his guards and his phone. Viktor was speaking as soon as Yuuri put the phone to his ear, and Yuuri smiled. “You did so well! Your triple axel was the smoothest that it’s been this season, and your step sequence had me _swooning,_ Yuuri. How is the whole world not seduced by you? I don’t think you’ve skated so beautifully all season.” Viktor continued to lay on the praises, a few critiques mixed in, as Yuuri walked to the Kiss and Cry.

He sat down, waiting for his scores, taking his glasses from Minako at last so that he’d be able to see the board. “Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed as soon as they were available. “It’s not quite world record territory, but you did so well! Tell Minako to run through your jumps a few times next time you practice. You looked beautiful out there, though. You deserve all of the praise they’ll give you.”

After talking to a few interviewers, Minako made him eat dinner and sent him back to his hotel room, letting him sleep. The day of his free program, he started the day with a long conversation with Viktor in bed, since Viktor was apparently going to be busy when Yuuri was on the ice.

He didn’t let this deter him, though, keeping his thoughts focused on everything important to him as he skated through the familiar movements.

He stepped off of the ice after his free skate exhausted, collapsing into Minako waiting for him. She didn’t immediately hand him his phone to call Viktor, and he muttered under his breath about wanting it, but Minako ignored him. “You can wait until you’re in the Kiss and Cry. Viktor wanted you there first.”

Yuuri sighed, walking to the Kiss and Cry and –

Freezing.

“Mom? Dad? Mari?” His family was sitting there, waiting for him, and Yuuri surged forward, running into their waiting arms with a regained energy from before. Their arms immediately wrapped around him, and Yuuri melted into the touch, collapsing into his family’s arms before he was led over to sit down, his parents’ arms around him.

This must have been what Viktor was being so sneaky with Minako about. His parents could rarely get to his competitions since he’d joined the senior division, having to focus on the hot springs. Of course they loved him and supported him in the sport, and between Yuuko and Minako, always found a livestream to watch when he skated, but they… really didn’t know much about skating.

“You do any good?” Mari asked, coming up behind him with a smirk, leaning against his shoulders. “Looked good. Crowd seemed excited.”

“I don’t know yet.” Yuuri kept his eyes on the scoreboard, though he really couldn’t see much on them. Minako handed him his glasses and he smiled thankfully, relaxing back into his parents a little when he waited, his eyes growing wide at the score that filled the screen.

Not quite the score from the Grand Prix Final, but it was enough. Yuuri didn’t think that anyone else could get past that score. He’d just won Nationals, and his parents were here to see him. He put his hands over his mouth to hide the tears welling in his eyes before lifting his hands to wave excitedly at the cameras.

“It’s really good,” Minako filled in for his parents while Yuuri blew kisses at the camera. “A few points off of the world record, which he also holds. Probably just secured himself a gold medal.” Yuuri buried his face in his hands again, the tears falling when his parents wrapped his arms around him.

“Thank you,” he whispered to his parents, wrapping his arms around them. He’d proved himself today, without even knowing that he had to. Viktor had brought his parents here on the date of his first gold medal in the senior division, without them even knowing that was going to happen. They walked from the Kiss and Cry, Minako happily explaining his scores to his family as they did. Yuuri paused by some interviewers to answer a few questions, waving his family on so that he could catch up with them later.

When he was finally released, he walked up to Minako and his parents’ side. They were finished explaining his scores, instead talking about the skater that was on the ice now. There were only two skaters left to go, and Yuuri smiled at the three of them, leaning against his mom for a few moments before looking up to Minako.

“Can I call Viktor?” he asked Minako, reaching for his phone. “I just want to hear what he thought before medals and stuff.” Minako handed him his phone. “I won’t be long, I promise!”

He dialed Viktor’s number, stepping a few feet from his parents and waiting for his fiancé to pick up. “Yuuri?” Viktor sounded out of breath, probably in the middle of one of his last practices before his competition. “You looked good on the ice! You missed the jump a little but –“

“You’re the reason my parents are here, aren’t you? Is that what you were talking to Minako about? You were getting my family passes? Vitya, they haven’t been to one of my competitions in years,” Yuuri was choking up on his words again and rubbed his sleeves over his eyes to calm himself down. “Thank you.”

“Yuuri!” Viktor was excited, and Yuuri could almost see the smile on his face. “I’m glad you liked the surprise! I was talking to Minako about something exciting I could do, since you were so worried about competing without me. I didn’t want you to have to have the extra pressure of them being there, so I got them seats where you wouldn’t see them when you were on the ice, and told Minako to show you to them today!” Viktor explained quickly, and Yuuri leaned against the wall, tears falling from his eyes again.

“Vitya,” he mumbled, but couldn’t get further before Viktor was interrupting him.

“Are you crying?”

“I’m happy, Vitya! You got my family to come to one of my competitions, and I probably just won a gold medal, I’m _happy_. Thank you,” he laughed wetly, rubbing his hands over his eyes again and taking a few deep breaths. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Viktor answered without a thought. There was loud Russian on the other end, and Viktor didn’t do too well at moving the phone from his mouth before shouting back just as loudly. “Go get your gold medal. I have to go before Yakov takes my phone away. I’m proud of you! Call me tonight before you go to bed, yeah? I want to see your medal.”

“Alright. Thank you again, Vitya.”

“I would do anything for you.” Viktor’s voice was so genuine that Yuuri felt more tears in his eyes, but he held them back. There was a roar of noise from the audience, a sign that the last skater was taking the ice. Yuuri quickly said goodbye to Viktor before hanging up, sitting down to watch for the last skater’s score.

He already had at least silver, which was so much better than he had done last year, but he wanted it _all_ this year. He wanted a gold medal, he wnatd to be able to hand it right to his parents, and then to give it to Viktor, and they could get married and –

The scores came out and only a few seconds later, Yuuri’s phone was buzzing. He took a few seconds to wave excitedly at the cameras, his smile bright and wide. He’d won gold. He’d _won gold_. He had a gold medal.

He glanced down at his phone, smiling slightly. Viktor had sent him a picture of Makkachin wearing Viktor’s most recent gold medal, along with a message consisting only of a few kissy face emojis. Yuuri looked up to the camera and waved his hands excitedly. He was the gold medalist.

He stepped out of the room as soon as he could, thanking the interviewers before rushing to his family, diving into Mari’s arms in excitement. “I won gold!” Mari laughed, barely supporting him, standing him up after a moment, ruffling his hair.

“Didn’t everyone expect that?” But she was teasing, so Yuuri hugged her again with a loud, excited laugh. He had won gold, and his family was here. He blushed, shoving her slightly.

“I have to go again, but we can get dinner after this, please! Pick somewhere nearby?” Yuuri hugged both of his parents and forced his sister into one more hug before dashing back to talk to more reporters, and then _finally_ accept his medal. He stood on the podium with his back straight, the lights flaring on the medal. He held it tightly in his hand, grinning out into the crowds. He had done it.

When he finally stepped off of the podium and was able to change out of his costume, he was _exhausted_. It had been a long day, but he was glad that it wasn’t just going to be him and Minako at dinner. He was looking forward to eating katsudon with his family, and listening to what they had to say about his skating. It had been _so long_ since they had come to one of his competitions.

Even if they didn’t know all of the jumps and steps, they still were always so excited to talk to him about what he’d done. And there was no one who didn’t know what _gold_ meant. Yuuri wrapped his fingers around his medal again, pulling  on his tracksuit.

 “You ready to go?” Minako asked once Yuuri had put his costume into his bag, keeping his medal against his chest. He nodded his head, leaning against his side. He could go get dinner with Mari and his parents, and then call Viktor, and maybe fall asleep while talking to him. He looked down at his phone, finally texting Viktor back from the text from earlier. He nearly tripped when Minako held out a hand to stop him.

“Surprise!” Someone – Yuuko, Yuuri processed after a second – shouted, holding up a banner reading Yuuri’s name, all sorts of good luck messages written on it. The triplets stood by her side, holding armfuls of flowers and cards. Yuuri stood shock still, staring at them.

And at the crowd behind them.

That had to be nearly half the population of Hasetsu, standing behind one of his best friends cheering him for his first gold medal. He felt Minako’s arms on his shoulders, and his hand came to his mouth, tears swimming in his eyes.

“Viktor got us all tickets to come! And the people who couldn’t come made cards for you,” Yuuko explained, pushing the triplets toward Yuuri. Yuuri leaned down to them, taking the cards with a shocked laugh.

“Can we see your medal?” Lutz asked, and Yuuri laughed, pulling the medal off of his head and setting it around hers. He carefully put it around each of the triplets’ necks, pausing to take a picture with each of them when Yuuko pulled her camera out. He handed off the flowers when the medal was back around his own neck, walking forward.

He wrapped his arms around Yuuko’s neck, laughing again. “I can’t believe you guys did this,” he whispered, laughing harder when he felt Takeshi’s arms join into their hug. The triplets hugged at his feet, and he heard most of his hometown’s population chatting behind him.

“Viktor wanted you to have a piece of home at your competition. Plus, he’s always thought it was a shame that no one in Hasetsu had ever really seen you skate in person. You did so well, Yuuri! I can’t believe you got gold!” Yuuko said excitedly, handing him all of the gifts again. Yuuri looked down at the medal, grinning widely.

“Are you all coming to dinner?” That was going to make his plans much longer, but he did love everyone from Hasetsu from supporting him, so he could sit through a longer dinner. He didn’t know what restaurant could possibly accommodate them, though –

“Just our family and yours and Minako.” Takeshi cut in, grinning at Yuuri. “We figured you’d want to talk to Viktor and get some sleep after this. Minako already made reservations for us somewhere. Apparently the best katsudon in town.”

Yuuri laughed, hugging his friends again. “You are amazing. Thank you for supporting me.”

“Yuuri!” Yuuko faked disappointment. “My best friend is a world-acclaimed figure skater, and you think I wouldn’t come to support him? You’re crazy!”

Dinner went smoothly, the triplets continually taking pictures of Yuuri and asking him about all of the skaters. He kept his answers as close to public knowledge as he could, knowing all of it no doubt would end up online, but he still dropped a few fun facts about his friends, so they had something.

When he finally got back to the hotel room, he collapsed into bed for a few moments before dragging himself out to shower, changing back into his pajamas, picking his gold medal up in his hand. He had won this. He rightfully had won his own gold medal. He clenched it tightly in his hand.

“Did you like it?” Viktor asked that night, while Yuuri was lying in bed, listening to Viktor go about his day. “I was talking to Minako and Yuuko for _months_ trying to figure out what to do. I wanted to make sure that they could all see how amazing you were, so I helped arrange for as many tickets as they needed, and that way they could cheer you on!”

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered, the tears finally falling from his eyes, happy and excited. “And I have a gold medal to bring to you. Think I can exchange that for a promise?”

“What kind of promise?” Yuuri knew that Viktor already knew, but he wanted to say the words as much as he knew Viktor wanted to hear them.

“Marry me.”

The day of the exhibition, all of Hasetsu (or at least it felt like it) walked to the rink with Yuuri, filing into their seats to see their prized citizen skate, oohing and ahhing appropriately, even though members of the audience beside them reported varied strange questions.

“Did that man say ‘twizzle’? What in the world is a ‘twizzle’?”

“Could you count that? It felt like he was spinning forever!”

“Ah, of course! A… spinning toe jump… thing. I knew Yuuri could do it.”

Next to them sat Yuuko Nishigori, her hands covering her mouth as she laughed.

A video of the confused but supportive citizens of Hasetsu went up on YouTube the following day from the account sukeota3sisters.

It was viral within hours and #Hasetsu4KY was trending on Twitter for the rest of the day, fans matching translated quotes from the video with screenshots of Yuuri skating.

**Author's Note:**

> adorable? yes. realistic? probably not. i still loved the prompt and had so much fun writing the fic
> 
> this is my blog [yoyoplisetsky!](http://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com) please come talk to me or prompt me for other fics or just quietly follow me and look at all of the amazing talent that exists in this fandom???
> 
> thank you always for your support. a special thanks again to discord-ant for supporting me so much <333 and to everyone else.
> 
> kudos/comments/bookmarks are always so appreciated <333333


End file.
